1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a vehicle where a driver's seat and a passenger's seat are arranged parallel to each other in the vehicle width direction, an internal combustion engine which generates power for driving drive wheels, a fuel tank which stores fuel to be supplied to the internal combustion engine, and a canister which absorbs a fuel gas evaporated in the fuel tank are supported on a vehicle body frame. Embodiments of the present invention more particularly relate to the improvement of the evaporated fuel treatment device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known in the arrangement structure in, for example, JP-A-2004-169605 (Patent Literature 1), where, in a four-wheeled vehicle, a fuel tank and a canister are arranged below a floor panel at positions spaced apart from each other in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle.